1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to collecting DNA samples for personal identification, and more particularly to collecting DNA samples for the identification of an individual involved in cataclysmic accident.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positive identification of an individual is important for example, after an accident for insurance claims. Flight insurance and travel insurance may provide a form of security for travelers that are afraid that their loved ones may suffer financial hardships if something were to happen to them. For example, flight insurance is a type of travel accident insurance that provides life insurance benefits only in the event of a fatality involving an aircraft. Travel accident insurance provides life insurance benefits for accidents that occur while traveling on covered public or common carrier transportations, including plane, bus, taxicab, subway, ferry, cruise ship, etc. Typically, frequent travelers are likely to purchase some type of travel accident insurance. In the event that the traveler is killed in an accident, positive identification of the traveler is important because insurance companies are often hesitant to confirm a person""s death. Further, positive identification is important for the family members of the deceased victim, since it provides a sense of certainty and relief for the grieving family members to know the identity of the deceased whom they are laying to rest.
The traditional method of identifying an accident victim typically involves one or more of the following: visual identification, identification by item of clothing, written identification, identification by jewelry, identification by finger print, identification by medical and dental records, and identification by exclusion. Identification by examining the victim""s teeth is commonly done, however if the teeth are destroyed or not found, forensic falls back to the victim""s bones because the human skeleton and features may uniquely identify an individual. This identification process is inherently inaccurate, slow and tedious, resulting in long delays in identifying the victim or even the inability to identify him or her.
DNA fingerprinting is one of the best approaches to positive identification because it is accurate and fast, when compared to traditional methods as described above. DNA is an abbreviation for deoxyribonucleic acid and is made up of four chemicals, called bases that are abbreviated A, T, C, and G. DNA is composed of millions of these bases and their combination or DNA fingerprint is unique to each person. DNA fingerprinting for personal identification is useful for forensic applications such as identifying murder victims and non-forensic applications such as diagnosing inherited disorders and identifying an individual involved in cataclysmic accidents.
However, DNA is not typically collected from a person in anticipation of death requiring identification of the remains. For an individual engaged in an activity such as traveling, the problem of DNA collection is a challenge. The process of collecting DNA should be painless, quick, and foolproof for the individual. At the same time, the company responsible for the DNA collection would be concerned about the handling cost, ease of use, and the integrity of the DNA sample, upon collection from the individual. What is needed is DNA sample collecting process that is practical for both the individuals providing the DNA sample and the company providing the service.
The present invention is directed to a method of collecting a sample of DNA from an individual for short-term or long-term storage in the event that the DNA is required to identify the individual in the event of a cataclysmic accident. DNA sample(s) are collected from the individuals or group of people, by a non-invasive means, prior to engaging in an activity that may compromise the individual. In a specific embodiment, the DNA sample is collected with the specific purpose for the activity. For example, the DNA sample is collected at a time between the individual deciding to undertake the activity and actually undertaking the activity. More specifically, the DNA sample may be collected substantially just before the start of the activity.
The DNA sample is placed in a container or bag and held in short-term or long-term storage for the anticipated span of the activity. At the conclusion of the activity, the DNA sample is disposed of unless the individual is in an accident resulting in a cataclysmic death and identification by means of DNA is needed. If there are no accidents and the traveler decides to use his/her DNA for other purpose, it is treated accordingly.